Una tarde en Gringotts
by Prue88
Summary: Se había levantado temprano, hacia un buen día, pero todo se transforma demasiado rápido... Hasta que sucede algo inesperado que vuelve a cambiar el dia, convirtiendo esa tarde en inolvidable... [spoliers 6º]


**Una tarde en Gringotts**

Rojizo. Rojizo estaba el cielo cuando él se despertó. Estaba apenas amaneciendo, los gallos cacareaban sonoramente, mientras en su mesilla, el ring de su despertador le martilleaba su recién despierta mente. Poco a poco, y sin muchas ganas, fue desperezándose y levantándose de aquella cama que había estado utilizando durante algunas semanas. La recordaba muy bien, a pesar de haber pasado muchos años sin dormir en ella. Otra vez en casa. Quién lo hubiera dicho…

Se incorporó y fue hacia la ventana. No había nubes en el cielo, estaba tan despejado que los aún débiles rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las montañas lejanas, incluso le hacían entrecerrar los ojos, por su espectacular resplandor. Después, se dirigió a su armario. Abrió las puertas con sumo cuidado, ya que chirriaban un poco, y no quería despertar a nadie (sobre todo a cierto hermano muy quisquilloso). Cuando el armario estuvo abierto, se fijó en el interior. Todo estaba colocado en cuidadoso orden, y no precisamente porque su dueño fuese ordenado, si no porque su madre se encargaba de "dejar decente" (según sus palabras) el armario de su hijo.

Suspiró. Aunque era mayorcito, su madre se preocupaba mucho por él. Bueno, por él y por todos sus hermanos. A pesar de las "charlas" ( más bien gritos) que a veces les daba, era una excelente madre, y de lo más encantadora cuando no se la cabreaba mucho. Su padre era más… más… "permisivo" (alguno diría que más "calzonazos"… xD). Él tenía un temperamento mucho más tranquilo, y se tomaba las cosas con más calma, y teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que estaban viviendo, era una verdadera suerte.

Sin pensarlo más, cogió unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta, y se fue a dar una ducha.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, volvió a entrar en la habitación. Tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura, el pelo mojado y la expresión de la cara denotaba mucha más "claridad de pensamiento" que cuando se había levantado. Se vistió y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía al fondo de su cuarto.

Allí estaba él. Parecía tan lejos aquel día en el que había entrado en Hogwarts por primera vez… Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces… Demasiadas… Ahora, bastantes años después, se encontraba de nuevo en la casa donde se había criado, de vuelta con sus padres, y con sus hermanos. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, no. Lo que de verdad le inquietaba era que los bonitos años de paz que habían tenido desde hacía más de una década, se habían esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mayoría no lo sabía, o no lo querían saber, pero él sí. Y sabía que todo iba a cambiar mucho más de lo que ya había cambiado.

Una mueca de tristeza cruzó la cara del joven. Miró su reflejo por última vez. Si hubiese salido a pasear por las calles de Londres en ese instante, los transeúntes habrían apostado a qué venía de un concierto de rock. Su ropa era totalmente muggle, a pesar de que era mago, al igual que toda su familia, pero le encantaba esa ropa, se sentía cómodo. Su pelo largo, caía sobre casi los hombros, y un colmillo se veía presente en su oreja, como pendiente. Su madre siempre dejaba caer que debería cortarse el pelo y quitarse el pendiente, que estaría mucho más guapo, pero a él le gustaba. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta, se puso sus botas de piel de dragón, y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina.

Nada más aparecer por ella, vio a una mujer pelirroja al lado del fuego, preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días mamá – saludó él mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Buenos días cariño – le miró un momento – ¿vas a ir así a trabajar?

- Si

- Pero…

- Mamá, no insistas, me gusta cómo voy, además, por si acaso lo has olvidado, soy tu hijo mayor, y no hace falta que me repitas todos los días lo mismo…

- Pero hijo!

- Madre…

- Está bien, está bien… - dijo murmurando

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, siéntate…

Poco después, tenia frente a él unas tostadas recién hechas y un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza. Se lo tomó rápidamente, mientras su madre salía a alimentar a las gallinas. Miró a su alrededor. Los platos se lavaban solos en el fregadero, y un reloj con varias manillas señalaban a una palabra que se encontraba donde debería haber algún número (al menos en los muggles). Todas las manillas estaban en la palabra CASA. Le encantaba ese reloj. Era realmente útil para casos de "emergencia", aunque cuando era más joven, no le gustaba nada. Aún recordaba la tremenda bronca que se llevó cuando llegó a casa después de una "supuesta" visita a un amigo en el hospital… Resultó que su madre había visto el reloj, y él no estaba precisamente en el hospital, y menos visitando a un amigo enfermo… Todavía recordaba bien aquella castaña de ojos almendrados, con esas… ejem… Vamos, que el reloj ponía "perdido" en lugar de "hospital"…

Cuando hubo terminado de desayunar, cogió su cartera de mano (regalo de su padre por Navidad), y salió de la casa. En la entrada estaba su madre, que regresaba de la parte de atrás.

- Ya me voy – se acercó y la dio un beso – no me esperes a comer, hoy tengo mucho trabajo.

- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Ah! Y recuerda que si cuando vuelvas no estamos…

- Si, si. Cuidaos vosotros también

Siguió caminando, hasta alejarse de la casa. Entonces, con un ligero "Pop" desapareció en el aire.

Tal y cómo había desaparecido frente a su casa, apareció en un callejón en mitad de Londres. Miró alrededor y salió a la calle principal, bastante más concurrida. Como todos los días, se introdujo entre la multitud y empezó a caminar calle arriba, hasta llegar a un local de aspecto bastante poco atractivo: "El Caldero Chorreante". Entró y saludó a los allí presentes, y se dirigió a la parte trasera, donde sacó su varita y, tocando los ladrillos correctos, abrió el camino hacia el Callejón Diagon. Seguramente hubiera sido mucho más fácil utilizar los polvos Flu, pero a él le gustaba pasear unos minutos por el Londres muggle antes de sumergirse bajo tierra y empezar a romper maldiciones todo el día, así se despejaba un poco.

Las tiendas del callejón, recién abiertas, empezaban a recibir a sus más madrugadores clientes. Tiendas de calderos, de animales, de deportes… Y pensar que toda esa gente vivía tan tranquila sin querer imaginar lo que sucedía en el país…

Sin tardar mucho, se encontró frente a un enorme edificio blanco. En la fachada se veía claramente "Gringotts". Ya había llegado. Entró rápidamente y se dirigió al fondo del recinto. A esas horas estaba casi desierto, los duendes solo pesaban algunas cantidades de oro, o hacían cuentas, etc…, pero casi ninguno estaba con clientes. Atravesó una puerta de roble y se dispuso a recibir las "órdenes" del día. Como ya le había dicho a su madre, sería un día de mucho trabajo.

Pasó toda la mañana allí encerrado, trabajando sin parar. Sin embargo, estaba encantado con su trabajo, a pesar de que prefería su antiguo destino… Pero, los sucesos recientes, requerían su presencia aquí, y lo sabía muy bien. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había llegado la hora de comer, así que se dispuso a ir al Caldero Chorreante de nuevo, para poder comer algo.

Aunque solo fue poner un pie en la calle y darse cuenta de su error. El apacible día que había dejado fuera de aquel inmaculado edificio, se había extinguido en aquella mañana bajo tierra. Miró al cielo. El agua caía sobre él, y no eran cuatro gotas precisamente. Las nubes eran totalmente grises, y amenazaban con quedarse ahí durante mucho tiempo… Así que, solo pudo hacer una cosa: correr. La poca gente que había, hacia lo mismo. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, hasta entrar en el local, y sentir que una ola de calor le cubría. Cerró los ojos. Por un instante había notado la sensación de extremo calor que sintió cuando pisó el desierto a mediodía aquella vez… Pero poco le duró esa sensación, porque tan rápidamente como había llegado, le había abandonado, dejando paso a una extrema humedad que recorría cada poro de su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar.

- Jamás te fíes de una mañana agradable en Londres… - murmuró disgustado.

Sacó su varita, y se secó la ropa y el pelo, aunque la impresión del contraste de temperatura, todavía recorría sus huesos. Se acercó a la barra y pidió su comida, deseando que a su salida del bar, el nefasto tiempo hubiera pasado, y se encontrara de nuevo con un resplandeciente sol.

Más… cuál fue su fastidio cuando abrió la puerta para salir y se encontró un panorama todavía más desolador. El tiempo había empeorado, si eso era posible. Ahora rayos resplandecientes cruzaban el cielo, y los sonoros truenos ensordecían a las pocas y caladas personas que se intentaban guarecer bajo los salientes de los tejados de las tiendas.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se dispuso a salir corriendo de nuevo, para atravesar lo más rápido posible el callejón sin mojarse excesivamente (cosa bastante improbable). Los pocos tenderos que tenían aún sus productos fuera, recogían todo con prisas, incluso aunque tuvieran que meter sus productos en completo desorden. Él seguía corriendo, cada paso que daba se le hacía más pesado, quizá por el agua que calaba hasta sus pensamientos. Afortunadamente, su físico era excepcional, lo que le permitía poder correr sin demasiadas complicaciones añadidas.

Ya queda menos, sólo unos metros más Pensaba. Sonó un trueno escalofriante.

- Aaaaaahhhhhhh – gritó mientras caía al suelo.

Pobrecito… Iba tan concentrado en correr los últimos metros que le alejarían de la calle húmeda, que no se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba pasando al lado del Emporio de las Lechuzas, mientras el encargado de la tienda, metía las jaulas raudo y veloz, aunque no lo suficiente. Entonces había sonado el trueno causando que las lechuzas que aún estaban a la intemperie, se asustaran y comenzaran a revolotear, provocando la caída del chico.

- Mierda! Lo que me faltaba! – gritó levantándose del suelo.

- Cuánto lo siento!! – decía el tendero acercándose a él.

- No… da igual… - murmuraba alejándose – total ya…

Llegó a la puerta del banco y se miró. Estaba completamente mojado, pero además, también tenía que agregar manchas de barro por una de sus camisetas favoritas, y muchas plumas de varios colores, pertenecientes sin duda a las lechuzas causantes de su caída.

- Genial… francamente genial…

Con lo bien que había comenzado el día…

Entró a la sala principal y empezó a caminar sin mirar mucho a su alrededor, hasta que algo le hizo parar y olvidarse del agua, el barro y las plumas. Justo frente a él, cerca de la platea principal, donde el duende encargado de dirigir el trato con clientes siempre estaba, había algo fuera de lo común. O mejor dicho, había alguien fuera de lo común. Su cuerpo temblaba de frío, pero en ese momento no le importaba, no entendía por que, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la espalda del extraño. Llevaba una capucha cubriend su cabeza, por lo que lo único que podía ver era la parte trasera del abrigo. Era un abrigo plateado, de lo que a él le pareció tejido impermeable de seda mágica, una tela bastante cara que sobre todo se fabricaba en las zonas del sur de Europa. Estaba preguntándose quién podría ser cuando sucedió…

El extraño se dio la vuelta. Jamás, en todos los años de su vida, había visto a alguien parecido. Unos impactantes ojos azules le miraban con curiosidad desde la semioscuridad de su rostro cubierto. Entonces, se quitó la capucha, dejando ver por completo la identidad del forastero, o mejor dicho, forastera. Una larga melena rubia caía sobre su abrigo plateado como una cascada de brillos y matices. Una sonrisa asomaba por las comisuras de los carnosos y sonrosados labios de la muchacha, dándole un aspecto muy dulce. Y el abrigo abierto dejada entrever un cuerpo con unas curvas perfectas que le habían hipnotizado.

Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que el viejo jefe les estaba presentando.

- Señor Weasley, esta es la señorita Delacourt, la nueva ayudante en prácticas.

- En… encantado señorita Delacourt – tartamudeó él – Yo soy… Bill Weasley… el encargado de las maldiciones.

- Un placeg – dijo ella con una sonrisa más amplia aún – como podrga veg, mi inglés no es muy bueno… Pog eso quisiega pergfecccionaglo aquí. – dijo con poca soltura – Ah, y llámeme Fleur, es mág corgto.

- Muy bien, Fleur – dijo con un poco más de seguridad. Hasta que se dio cuenta de su estado.

Se había olvidado por completo de su aspecto. Se sonrojó notablemente, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para la joven francesa. Fleur levantó su varita y apuntó al pelirrojo, que al principio se asustó un poco, pero en seguida se tranquilizó al notar una cálida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo y su pelo. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, su aspecto volvía a ser aquel con el que había salido de casa. Ni una simple mota de barro asomaba por su ropa, ni tenía el pelo mojado. Bill miró a la rubia y la dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento que, a pesar de su no-impresionable aspecto, provocó una extraña sensación en ella. Se perdieron unos segundos en los ojos del otro, hasta que notaron de nuevo que una voz les sacaba de ese trance.

- Señor Weasley, la señorita Delacourt estará bajo su responsabilidad desde mañana. Hoy pueden dedicarse a terminar de ajustar los pormenores de su estancia aquí, señorita Delacourt.

- Muchas ggacias, señor Olsen

Ambos pasaron a la sala donde Bill había estado parte de su mañana, y se pusieron al tanto de todo. Ella le contó todo lo referente a su estancia en Londres, sus propósitos, sus dudas y problemas, etc… Y él… Él solo podía pensar que lo que le había parecido una tarde espantosa se acababa de convertir, por arte de magia (y nunca mejor dicho), en una de las tardes más maravillosas de su vida.

Una vez que cada uno tomó distintos caminos a la salida del Caldero Chorreante, cada uno volvió a sus casas, y, aunque ninguno sabía mucho del otro, ninguno pudo borrar la extraña sonrisa que ambos tenían grabada a fuego en cada marca de sus labios.

* * *

Varias semanas pasaron. El trabajo en Gringotts ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Ahora tenía su casa para él solo, ya que toda la familia se había "trasladado" temporalmente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Cada hora que pasaba en el banco, parecía un solo segundo, y sin embargo, cuanto más se alejaba de allí, el tiempo parecía caminar al ritmo de un caracol…

Sospechaba que todo tenía que ver con cierta rubia que no salía de su cabeza a ninguna hora del día. Durante las mañanas, trabajaban juntos, codo con codo. Al terminar su turno, iban a comer, también juntos. Luego él volvía al trabajo, y ella, que no conocía a casi nadie en Londres, solía quedarse sentada en el Caldero Chorreante o en la tienda de helados, esperando a su amigo pelirrojo. Nunca una tarde de trabajo se le había hecho tan pesada a Bill. No se podía concentrar en nada, pensando que ella estaba fuera esperando por él. Apenas podía creer en su suerte de tener cerca de una chica así.

No era solo su atractivo físico (que era evidente), si no que era una chica muy inteligente y culta, versada en muchos temas, y comprometida con temas reales. Bajo su apariencia de pija superficial, se escondía una mujer de una fortaleza insuperable. Por algo había llegado a ser una de las campeonas del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando de ese tema. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que decir sobre eso. Por una parte, estaba Bill, que había oído hablar de ella por Ron, Ginny, Percy, Charlie y los gemelos, pero a pesar de todas esas opiniones, ninguna se acercaba ni por asomo a la realidad… Por otra parte, estaba Fleur, que, por supuesto, no sabía de la existencia de Bill hasta unas semanas antes. Ella solo conocía su apellido, y solo lo conocía por su hermano menor, Ronald, que la había pedido ir al baile y después había "ayudado" a sacar a su hermanita Gabrielle del lago…

Fleur estaba también como en una nube últimamente. Nunca pensó que ella se podría sentí así alguna vez. Tenía la expresión de la cara cargada de sentimientos, y se sonrojaba al pensar que esa era la cara que ponían normalmente los hombres al verla a ella. Adoraba a Bill, aunque de momento ellos eran solo "compañeros", sentía algo muy especial por él… No era como los demás chicos que había conocido en su vida. A él no le importaba vestirse con traje para parecer más respetable, y no pretendía hacerse pasar por alguien que no era solo para impresionarla. No, él era natural. Siempre con su aspecto "rockero", con su pendiente y su pelo largo recogido en una coleta… Era tan diferente…

La familia del pelirrojo, le tomaba bastante el pelo, sobre todo ciertos hermanos gemelos, pero es que, en realidad nadie conocía a la verdadera Fleur…

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que no le importaría compartir el resto de su vida con ella. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que su mujer ideal, la que siempre había esperado encontrar, solo sería una mala copia de la francesa. Ahora solo quedaba lo más difícil: reconocerlo ante ella.

A pesar de haber estado con varias chicas, nunca había pensado tan en serio en una declaración, nunca había estado tan nervioso… Pero tenía que decírselo pronto, no quería esperar más. No en estos tiempos…

Sabía que para ella también estaba siendo duro. Ella había vivido todo de forma mucho más cercana. Ella había estado hay cuando Harry regresó del cementerio. Ella vio el cadáver de su "compañero". Ella sintió todo lo sucedido. Y ella había salido adelante.

Estaba decidido. Se declararía, y aprovecharía y cuidaría cada momento con ella, como si fueran miles de galeones en una cajita de cristal. Solo tenía que esperar la oportunidad adecuada.

Y la oportunidad llegó, como caída de las manos de Merlín.

Era un sábado por la mañana. El sol brillaba en el cielo con una luminosidad digna del oro. Una suave brisa recorría las calles, y movía los arboles en un suave vaivén. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente y un hombre pelirrojo sonreía sin parar.

Los dos chicos habían quedado para dar una vuelta por Londres. Cada sábado lo hacían, para, poco a poco, enseñarla a ella toda la ciudad. Ese día, les tocaba ir al Hyde Park.

La gente caminaba en camisetas de manga corta, e incluso muchos, llevaban pantalones cortos. Familias enteras jugaban tirados en el césped, y pandillas de amigos echaban partidas de Voleibol en las redes. Ellos solo paseaban.

Acababan de comprar a la entrada, unas mazorcas de maíz, que iban comiendo en silencio mientras se dirigían hacia el lago. Una gran extensión verde se rendía ante ellos. Fleur miró de reojo a Bill. El pelirrojo hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por intentar comerse su mazorca sin parecer demasiado ridículo, así que tomaba pequeños mordisquitos, y miraba al frente, como si eso lo hiciese todos los días. Fleur no pudo evitar una risita. Se veía tan gracioso… Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era parecer más ridículo todavía, pero a ella le parecía adorable…

Bill la miró. Estaba viendo cómo se reía, y no pudo evitar él tampoco, soltar otra risa. Al final, ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír. Era una situación muy curiosa.

Llegaron al lago. Se acercaron para ver los patos, y vieron una especie de bar muggle que estaba justo frente al lago, así que decidieron sentarse y tomar algo. Después de sus muchas salidas por Londres, ya sabían que pedir, así que no tuvieron problemas con la carta.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando al horizonte. Ninguno sabía muy bien por dónde empezar la conversación…

Entonces, un viento frio recorrió el parque, haciendo temblar ligeramente los hombros descubiertos de Fleur. Y entonces, Bill lo vio. Sabía que era ahora. Cogió la chaqueta que había traído y se la puso sobre los hombros a ella, a lo que respondió con un leve gracias y sonrojándose severamente.

Después se levantaron, y siguieron caminando por la orilla. Ella aun llevaba su chaqueta.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te queda mejor a ti que a mi…

- Eso ni en bgoma…

Ese fue el detonante para Bill. No podía seguir así. Su mente volaba cada día con fantasías típicas de adolescente enamorado, y ya era hora de coger la snitch por las alas y dejarse de tonterías. Así que, paró la marcha y miró al frente.

- Bill¿estág bien? – fijo preocupada Fleur

- Si… eso creo…

Se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos… Se perdió en su mirada, volando entre imágenes de ellos juntos que se le colaban en la mente sin cesar.

- Fleur yo… quería decirte algo… quizá te parezca extraño, pero desde que te vi, he sentido… he sentido cosas que nunca había sentido antes… Eres la primera persona con la que realmente me siento bien, con la que no tengo que ser más que yo mismo, y… Me gustaría que eso siguiese así, pero de otra forma. Te necesito a mi lado. No quiero que terminen tus "prácticas" y te marches… No quiero estar sin ti. Yo… Fleur…

No sabía cómo decírselo… no quería sonar exagerado o precipitado o quien sabe qué… pero tenía que continuar. Volvió a abrir la boca para ir a decir algo, cuando unos suaves dedos se posaron en sus labios, haciéndole enmudecer.

- Yo… siengto lo migmo…

Entonces la vio acercarse lentamente, como si fueran presos del hechizo "Ralentius", como si pasasen miles de años en acortar aquella pequeña distancia… Y por fin llegó. Ella junto sus rosados labios con los de él, haciendo que ambos sintiesen un escalofrío por la espalda. En un acto reflejo, él acopló sus manos en la cintura de ella, pegándola todo cuanto podía contra él. Ella mientras, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, y con una mano acariciaba suavemente aquel pelo, que hoy, por casualidad (o no) llevaba suelto.

No sabían cuanto había pasado, ni tampoco querían saberlo. En ese instante, el mundo desapareció para dejarles solos y juntos. Fue algo que no se podía expresar con palabras. Algo grandioso.

Lentamente, se fueron separando, pero no por deseo de ellos, sino por que la falta de aire empezaba a marearles… Abrieron los ojos, muy despacio, como si no quisiesen despertar del magnífico sueño que acababan de tener. Y sus miradas lo dijeron todo. Todo aquello que no habían podido decirse, quedó en el olvido, y ambos se entendieron como si fueran uno solo. Lo habrían dado todo por haberse quedado allí por siempre…

* * *

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado dos años de todo eso… Los tiempos habían empeorado, las muertes y las desapariciones inundaban cada rincón del país. Los muggles también estaban en alerta, y casi nadie estaba seguro. Por eso habían tomado aquella decisión. Su boda se celebraría, pasara lo que pasase, y pronto.

La tragedia se había cernido sobre ellos, pero a pesar de todo, se habían apoyado mutuamente, dejando cualquier rasgo de debilidad a parte. Nada arruinaría sus vidas. Nada.

La muerte de Dumbledore había sido un duro golpe para toda la comunidad mágica, pero sobre todo para aquellos que le conocían más profundamente, como ellos. Había sido su mentor, defensor, amigo y apoyo en aquellos duros días. El más grande mago de todos los tiempos, y sin duda, también la mejor persona.

Sin embargo, lo que peor habían llevado, había sido el estado de Bill. A raíz de la mordedura de Greyback, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Pero Fleur haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se puso con todo su coraje al frente de la situación y no dejó que nada cambiase su amor. Ningún malnacido les iba a separar. Nunca.

Ella sabía que desde el principio no fue muy bien aceptada por las féminas Weasley, pero tampoco la quitaba el sueño, algún día se darían cuenta de cuánto quería a Bill, y quizá entonces, todas las rencillas quedarían saldadas. Lucharía por Bill, contra quien fuese, y pasara lo que pasase. Afortunadamente, la señora Weasley, ya lo había entendido también…

Y, ahí estaban ellos. En el día anterior a su boda. Todos los amigos y familiares estaban allí. Todo sería perfecto.

Bill estaba en su cuarto, retocando los votos, cuando escuchó algo en el jardín. Se asomó a la ventana y vio con algo de orgullo como su joven hermanito, tan rojo como su pelo, intentaba hacer lo mismo que él dos años antes… Sonrió y decidió bajar, cuando se dio cuenta de que ciertos alborotadores pelirrojos estaban demasiado cerca de la escena… Muy sospechoso…

Con cautela, y sin interrumpir a Ron, se acercó a los gemelos, que veían divertidos como tartamudeaba su hermano ante la mirada curiosa de la castaña. Bill intentó regañarles, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su responsabilidad…

Se sentó junto a ellos y observó. Entonces vio con algo de temor como los gemelos sacaban una especie de botón amarillo y se lo acercaban a sus caras. Bill levantó una ceja. Sortilegios Weasley Pensó Nuevo producto . Así era.

Los gemelos contuvieron por un momento sus risas y mirando a la castaña murmuraron una frase.

Entonces Bill vio con como la cara de Ron se volvía más segura, e incluso se veía capaz de sonreir. ¿Los gemelos ayudando a Ron? Algo no cuadraba… Entonces los gemelos volvieron a reír cuando empezaron a escuchar hablar a su hermano con total seguridad:

- Hermione, por ti sería capaz de coger la luna y las estrellas – Ron, Bill, y una extrañada Hermione sonrieron – pero tengo agujetas en la mano!

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, todos menos los gemelos, claro. Ron y Hermione estaban completamente rojos. Él de vergüenza, y ella de furia. Sin decir una palabra, ella cogió y dio media vuelta, dejando plantado al pelirrojo, que aún seguía con la boca abierta.

- Les mato… esta vez les mató!!!!!!!!! – gruñó Ron

Bill, tan rápido como había llegado se había marchado sin ser visto. No le gustaría estar en el pellejo de sus hermanos.

Al principio Ron le había recordado profundamente a su declaración con Fleur… No había vuelto a mirar el Hyde Park de la misma manera desde aquel día…

Cuantas cosas habían pasado… Cuantas cosas quedaban por pasar… Tantos recuerdos, tantos sucesos…

No sabía cómo sería el mañana. No sabía cuánto podría vivir.

Sólo sabía, que nunca olvidaría aquella tarde lluviosa en Gringotts…

FIN


End file.
